1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a kairomone insect trap for capturing corn rootworm and other similar insects. The trap comprises a capture top dome, a capture reservoir and a container containing a kairomone lure or bait to lure the insects to the trap. The trap is useful for monitoring Diabrotica and other insects in corn, peanuts and leafy vegetables crop protection from corn rootworm.
2. Background of the Invention
Corn rootworm poses a serious economic problems for corn crop. Twenty-one million acres of corn are treated annually in many mid-western states with a soil-applied preventative insecticides for controlling western and/or Northern corn rootworm. United States Department of Agriculture (USDA) estimates that only 30% of these applications are justified against economic loss. Moreover, fewer applications are successful for a variety of reasons ranging from poor application to resistance. Thousand of additional acres of corn, peanuts and leafy vegetables are attacked by two other rootworm species, the Southern and Mexican rootworm.
Iowa State University and the USDA have correlated adult capture rates from yellow glue coated cards to plant counts of adults and these have been correlated to larval root pruning damage in corn. This correlation allows for reduced field monitoring time by consultants or pest control advisors and ultimately results in high accuracy of insect population predictions.
However, due mainly to inconvenience in their use, the yellow glue coated cards have been poorly received and were never adopted in any practical way.
It would therefore be important and advantageous to have available a convenient and practical corn rootworm trap having specific means to attract and capture the insect.
Many methods for prevention of insect infestation and crop destruction of corn, peanuts and leafy vegetables were recently devised. The methods for controlling corn rootworm may include treatments with pathogens, the use of various chemicals and insect growth regulators and recently developed insect sex pheromones and other behavior modifying semiochemicals. Various insect traps have been devised which lure the insects, poison the insects, suffocate the insects and/or remove insects from the stored products using any of the above means.
The current invention provides a corn rootworm trap comprising novel features making it extraordinarily practical and effective.